Arzuria
Arzuria is the norhern most Realm of Arinalgar/Arzutare. In the fifth era of Osiri/the third age, it is the capital Realm of the country where the High King (or High Lord in the early fifth age's case) sits upon the throne. The Realm of Arzuria was founded in the mid Third Era when the old dynasty of Arzornia fell. The people who had lived there were divided by two rulers, one of the eastern bloodline of kings, and the other from the Realm of Alornia. Arzuria was named after the very king who revived the line of Kings (Arzur II) who then had the fortress of Avonguard, in the northern Pass of Barthor built as a capital. For a hundred years his people lived there whilst they grew in power. After the last war with Alornia over the High Crown (the crown of the three stones), wherein Arzuria was the victor, it was said that a grand new city would be built and it would be hailed as the new capital. (Arncourt) Until the city was complete however, the capital was Avonguard, a few miles eastward from where Arncourt was to be built. Around the beginning of the Fourth Era the new city was completed, and it was named ‘Arncourt’ after the king who had once led his people to sanctuary and a new life to Avonguard. The line of High Kings ended in Arzuria when the King failed to kill the Sun Child at the beginning of the Fifth Era. One of his High Generals (of which are five in number) slayed him in his sleep and proclaimed power, thus becoming the High Lord (as he was no royal nor wished to be) and hence the Kings of the other Realms who fell under the orders of the High King, were demoted to Lords likewise. The emblem of Arzuria was once crossed swords behind a sun mural, depicting the many wars caused by the Sun Children that had torn the old Kingdom apart (a reminder of how ‘evil’ they were). But when High Lord Larinian came to power, he changed the emblem to the ‘Gods and the Greats’ six stars for the six gods, and two stars for the Court of Lords and Generals of whom controlled the country. The Parliament of Arzuria: the Parliament set up in Arzuria was founded by Lord Larinian when he usurped control of the Realm after having thr King killed. The parliament consists of the two Courts. the 'Greats' in the 'Gods and the Greats' are represented by the two stars on Arzuria's fifth era emblem. the stars of the 'greats' represent the court of Lords and the court of Generals. they were taken from an idea from old king Arsur of Arzornia, but his courts were far smaller and were banished by his children. there is a parlimentary building a short distance away from Ringwater castle where Larinian lives in the capital. The court of Lord were to represent the people, and the court of Generals was supposed to represent the army, but as the dictatorship of Larinian has prolonged, the generals have begun to usurp the powers of the Lords, hence making the realm more militant. The Heirachy As the capital realm of the fourth and fifth era, it has full control over the other realms of the land, and the King there was known as the 'High King' whilst the others were just 'kings'. However, when Lord Larinian came to power, he was made the 'High Lord' and because he was more powerful than the other two kings, their titles were changed to a simple 'Lord' thus ending the line of monarchs. Larinian's rise to pwoer can be seen as the beginning of the new age of Arinalgar, when kings die and lords rise. The Regions of Arzuria Arzuria is split into three main regions and each as a handfull of cities. Now split into three regions; Westfields, Southguard and Eastern Reach (the names are more modern because the Realm is more modern) Westfields Now contains the cities of; Westerlea, Westertree and Halimouth These lands are actually the north of Arzuria, but in the high west of the country itself. they consist of hilly plains under the shadows of tall forests to the north and beyond are the mountains from the legends. Also, northern lands of Arzuria, north of Westfields, is the main stage of battle for the wars of the second age (the blood age) War ruined the area so much that it is largely abandoned, and the ruins of the old castles still lay there. Southguard Now contains the cities of; Arncourt (the new capital), Avonguard (the old capital) and Rinawood Easter Reach Now contains the cities of; Eastwatch, Randafell and Loradell This land extends to the far east of the country, where the southern shores of the region go into the sea of Stormgate, which was made from the great flood and at one time it would have been looked down upon by the great fortress itself. Wars involving Arzuria: War of the Three Stones 152-155 3EOS -Batlle of Lorin's watch -Battle of the Western Light -Battle of the Old Forest War of the Heirs 177-178 3EOS Delgarian War of Independence 488 3EOS Othornian War of Independence 490 3EOS Second Othornian War 460: 4EOS The Twin Wars of the South 1-2 5EOS The Third War of the South 20 5EOS War of the Dying Sun 21-22 5EOS -The Battle of Mihanari -The Battle of Barthor